A Test Of Friendship - DFA 4
by Dyna Dee
Summary: After Heero's harsh words and rough treatment sink in, Duo begins to question his friendship with all of the other pilots.
1. Default Chapter

Story 4 in DFA: Check out the others if you've missed them. 1. All For One 2. Tough Row to Hoe 3. First Mission Fiasco The best way to find me at FF.net is to type in dyna to find the author. (The Dee part sends you somewhere else.)

Synopsis: The five pilots come together in a private school to prepare for a mission. An incident between Heero and Duo has the Deathscythe pilot questioning the other pilots' friendships. He decides to put them to the test.

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters nor do I profit in any way from my rambling.

The Test of Friendship

warnings: mild angst

By: Dyna Dee

The commotion in the study hall roused him from his book. He'd had a hard time concentrating as it was with the throbbing headache he'd been suffering from for the last three days. Even the small whisperings, constant in the room, were a distraction. His pain had stemmed from the last mission and the furious battle he had engaged in with a large group of Leo's and their well trained pilots. In the course of the battle, he had wrenched his neck and was having a difficult time setting it right....hence the headache. Tonight, he'd ask Wufei to make an attempt to adjust it, in hope of some relief.

Following the direction of the other students in the study hall who were staring with open curiosity, he snorted in recognition. Duo had finally arrived. He was late, yet from the looks of him, he was no worse for wear. All eyes in the room gravitated to the new student who was not yet in his uniform, but clad in his black jeans, white tee shirt, a worn leather jacket, and was being escorted through the room by the school's secretary. Heero had received the same tour of the elite and exclusive private school for children of the filthy rich about ten days ago, during which time to the present he had successfully carried out two missions.

The other pilots, needed for this mission, had staggered into the school over the last two weeks and gave the public appearance of naturally forming new friendships with each other. Duo was the last to arrive having been detained on a mission of his own. 

Heero watched the "new student" who smiled broadly at the openly admiring students he passed as he obediently followed the school's secretary through the study hall. No doubt he would be very popular, again. He was perplexed at how the Deathscythe pilot seemed a natural draw to everyone. His friendliness and open smile, not to mention his physical appearance and charm, drew people in like flies to dung. Despite his head pain, Heero smiled slightly to himself at that thought. Those same flies had no idea of the maniacal killer that lay beneath that attractive exterior. Nor did they at this moment know his greatest fault.....his mouth.

"Mr. Odin!" He started, only slightly of course, as the secretary, Miss Stringer, called out his name. She approached him, Duo in tow smiling broadly. "Allow me introduce you to your new roommate, Max Harriwell." 

The braided boy held out his hand to him. "Nice to meet you." their hands clasped. Without bothering to stand, Heero gripped the other's hand tightly and shook it fiercely.

"Odin Yuy" he introduced himself even as he ground the other boy's fingers together.

"Yow!" Duo managed to wrench his hand back and laughed even as he shook it, trying to get some relief some from the ache. "That's some grip you've got there. You must play the flute or knit to have such strong fingers." he joked, and nervous laughter sounded around them. It seemed as if the other students instinctively knew that Odin was not the kind of kid you made fun of.

Heero noticed the crowd of students surrounding them and thought that, as usual, everyone hung on the words of this baka, and he knew that there was more where that came from. "Neither." he answered narrowing his eyes in a warning. Duo was fortunate that Trowa didn't hear that line about the flute. 

The secretary took note of the chilly reception Mr. Odin gave his new roommate and decided to move on. "Mr Harriwell will not start his classes until Monday morning since its so late in the afternoon." she told the taciturn boy. She then turned to address the friendly, smiling boy at her side. "I'll show you which classrooms you'll be attending and then you can return to your room to unpack." He nodded his understanding and she turned to lead the him out of the room and to a safer distance from the glowering young man behind them.

The braided boy paused and turned back to smile at his roommate with a twinkle in his eye. "See ya roomie." he called out as he turned to follow Miss Stringer. As he turned, his long and thick, chestnut-brown braid that fell well past his waist, swung out behind him and rhythmically bounced after him as he left the room. The rope of hair seemed to mesmerize the entire room. At the sound of the door clicking shut behind him, the spell that Duo wove and cast in his wake dissipated, and the room exploded in conversation regarding the newest student. Well, explosion is what it felt like to the Wing pilot's aching head.

It was Friday, and as he approached his dorm room he had passed many of the dorm's occupants leaving the campus in search of weekend pursuits. He waved weakly at those few who called out to him. All he wanted was to take some pain pills and try to sleep off the headache. He paused, his hand poised on the door nob, as voices from the inside of his room became more clear, especially one in particular. He lowered his head and groaned, steeling himself as he turned the nob and opened the door.

Trowa and Quatre were sitting on his bed, still in their school uniform minus ties and jackets. Duo was sitting on the previously vacant bed in his jeans and tee shirt. The three greeted him as he entered and went to his desk, setting his pack down and sitting in the chair. Obviously, Duo was in the process of interrogating his friends, firing off questions about their month of separation. After asking a question, the braided boy then answered the same question in regards to himself. He inquired about their missions, school, and then went onto current events, movies and music. He then turned his curious attention on his roommate. Question after question was relentlessly hurled at Heero regardless of his lack of response.

To Heero's relief, a knock sounded at the door and Duo opened it to cheerfully allow the fifth member of the team to enter with two extra large pizzas and two six packs of root beer in hand in honor of their reunion. Duo's teasing and questions began anew.

After what felt like endless days instead of hours of torture, Heero's head felt like it was about to split in half. The laughter and gaiety in the room had created an increasing and steady throb enveloping his entire head. Wufei noticed Heero rubbing his neck and head. "Are you alright, Heero?" he asked concerned.

"Neck's out." He replied simply, and even that felt like too many words.

The Chinese boy went to stand behind Heero's chair and began to massage his neck to loosen up the impossibly tight muscles. After making sure the muscles were sufficiently loosened, he took a firm hold the Wing pilot's head and with a quick jerk, snapped the out-of-alignment neck back into place. 

"Thanks." Heero mumbled as he rubbed at the painful spot on his neck. He was pleased, the sharp pain was gone though the headache and sore muscles remained.

Finally realizing Heero's aloofness that evening was due to discomfort and not just his usual personality quirk, the others soon excused themselves, first Wufei, then Trowa with Quatre lagging behind for just a moment to ask Duo if he would like to join them.

"Thanks guys, but I have to unpack. I'll see you in the morning though, okay?" 

Quatre looked to see the untouched suitcase next to the bed. "Alright Duo, see you in the morning." He paused to see Heero still sitting stiffly at his desk. "Hope you feel better, Heero." he added as he waved himself out of the room.

No sooner had the door closed, when the braided boy turned to his bed and hefted his suitcase and black satchel onto it. He began to unpack his belongings chatting amiably to himself sensing that Heero was not going to add to the conversation. He began reciting to his silent roommate the events of his journey to the school, obviously finding it quite humorous in the telling.

After securing his gundam in a safe place and camouflaging it, he walked to the highway and hitchhiked to the school. A truck driver was kind enough to pick him up.

".....and it was obvious that he thought I was a girl when he stopped, but only until I climbed in and told him where I was headed." Duo chuckled reliving the experience. "After a while, the guy, a big ugly dude, tried to hit on me regardless that I was an unwilling male. So when he pulled off the road, I knocked him out, a great sucker punch" he rubbed the knuckles of his right hand as if they still hurt from the impact. "..then I tied him up." Again he laughed with amusement. "You should have heard him when he woke up and I was driving his truck. You thought I could swear, I learned a few new expletives from him for the future. Anyway," he paused for a breath. "Just outside of town, I pulled the truck over at a rest stop and untied him. He threatened me every which way you could imagine and only my gun kept him from trying to make good on those threats. Can't say I blame him though," he began to put his shirts on hangers. "..if someone tried to take my Deathscythe from me I'd feel the same. So, I told him if he reported this incident to the authorities, I'd have to report how he molested me, a juvenile, my word against his, and I could produce bruises to prove it. I showed him I had plenty of those left from the last battle. He was still swearing when I walked away, but he was scared. He won't say anything."

He turned his head to his silent roommate for just a moment. "So, Heero, how'd you hurt your neck?"

"That's it!" the Japanese boy muttered to himself and before the braided boy could react, he launched himself across the room and body slammed the startled boy into the wall. "Shut up!" he hissed into the Duo's ear as he held him firmly against the wall.

"What'd you do that for?" The imprisoned boy moaned in protest, the side of his face and chest pressed forcefully against the cold, rough surface of the wall. He found himself abruptly spun around to face the well known death glare and winced as the top of his arms were gripped painfully tight, keeping him forcefully pressed against the wall.

"Your constant talking is driving me crazy." Heero gritted through clenched teeth. "In fact, it drives all of us crazy. Why can't you just shut the hell up?" his voice and facial expression were venomous.

"But......" Duo squeaked as Heero pulled him forward only to slam him back to the wall, his head and shoulders hitting hard.

"We all just want you to shut" his head was banged back again, "the hell" and again, "up." even harder. "Understand?"

The braided boy flinched as the other pressed his angry face closer to him.

"Understand?" he seethed in a low threatening voice in his demand of an answer. To Heero's angry satisfaction, the boy in front of him answered with a slight nod, his blue/violet eyes reflecting a look of shock and fear. Wing's pilot flung him once again into the wall as he let go of his bruised upper arms. "Finally, some quiet!" he threw out in mock triumph as he turned and stalked to his bed. In turning, he missed the change in the other boy's face to one of hurt as his knees buckled underneath him and he slid down the wall, his hands coming up to touch the tender back of his head. 

Duo sat on the floor his back supported by the wall feeling.....numb,......confused, and hurt. His mind went over what had just happened, what his teammate had just said and done. Slowly, the look of hurt turned to one of dawning realization and then a look of determination crossed his features as he decided on a course of action. He eased himself up and off the wall and went slowly into the small bathroom and prepared for bed. A short while later, he returned and without a word he went to his bed, put away the remainder of his clothes, setting a few items aside for the next day. Stripping off his clothes, he climbed between the cool sheets. His clock showed the time to be 9:45 p.m. A first for him on a Friday night, he mused sourly as he turned to face the wall.

"I could get use to this." the boy across the room said unkindly, regarding the silence. He received no reply and before long both boys were asleep.

TBC


	2. part 2

  
  


A Test of Friendship

By: Dyna Dee

Part 2

Coming to a level of wakefulness, relief flooded the Wing pilot as he realized his headache was gone and the stiffness in his neck was decidedly better. He sat up swinging his legs over the side. The room was dark as the curtains were tightly drawn. His alarm clock showed the time to be 8:14 a.m. Standing, he went to the bathroom ignoring the other bed and its sleeping occupant completely. The American usually had to be awakened and he decided to enjoy the quiet until after his shower. Twenty minutes later, he opened the bathroom door letting the excess steam and light spill into their room. He stopped and blinked in wonderment at the bed in front of him. It was empty--unmade, but nevertheless, empty. He scanned the room to see that Duo was no where within the confines of the room. He scratched his wet head wondering if he had been there when he'd entered the bathroom. He mentally shrugged. He probably went to breakfast early or to Quatre for sympathy after their quarrel last night. He knew he had shocked and probably hurt the other boy if not in body, then certainly his feelings. But it had gotten the desired results and he was not sorry for it.

He dressed and had straightened the room to his level of orderliness when a knock sounded at his door. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stood on the other side.

"You guys want to go to breakfast with us?" the small blonde asked cheerily.

Heero looked past them. "Duo's not with you?"

The other replied that he wasn't and they hadn't seen him since they left their room the night before. 

"Maybe he went down already." Trowa suggested calmly as Heero closed the door behind him and they proceeded as a group to the cafeteria only to be disappointed in not finding their friend present. When he failed to show during the coarse of the day, their concerns mounted. The four gathered in Heero and Duo's room that evening voicing their concern.

"Did something happen after we left last night?" Trowa asked Wing's pilot pointedly.

"Could he have gone on a mission?" Wufei asked.

Heero shook his head. "His music and clothes are still here."

"Heero," Trowa tried again, "did something happen last night?"

"I told him to shut up."

Wufei snorted "You always telling him to shut up. What was different this time?"

His three friends looked at him suspiciously.

"I did it rather forcefully." he replied in his most unemotional tone

"What did you do to him?" Quatre asked, an accusation in his voice and on his frowning face.

Heero stood with his arms folded across his chest in a defensive posture.

"Tell us." Wufei scowled at him.

Heero raised an indignant eyebrow. "I told him we were all sick of his incessant talking and we just wanted him to shut the hell up." His voice rose in pitch just slightly as he related the words spoken the night before in anger. He felt again the righteous indignation surge through him that he was right and had nothing to be sorry about.

"Well, you obviously hurt his feelings." Trowa said, his voice still cool and level, but his green eyes glared in disapproval.

"You shouldn't have included us in your verbal attack, Heero." Quatre said in an unaccustomed anger.

"Did I lie?" The Wing pilot asked the group of boys obviously not happy with him. "Aren't you tired of his constant chatter, his teasing and bantering . Try being his roommate and having to listen to that all the time and put a horrendous headache on top of that." He stopped short, realizing that he was trying to explain his actions, something he had never felt the need to do before.

"He might be upset now," Trowa reflected, "but Duo never can stay angry for long."

Wufei shook his head in disgust and turned to walk towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the nob and looked over his shoulder. "If he's not back for classes on Monday, I'll go look for him." He then turned his ebony eyes on the person he was perturbed with. "Next time you're angry with him, keep "us" out of it and speak only for yourself." Opening the door, he left the room.

"Heero," Trowa looked at him, disappointment written on his usually placid face, "You've got to understand that Duo's tendency to talk and be sociable is as natural to him as your quiet aloofness is to you. He is an intricate and necessary part of this team."

"I never disputed his fighting or tactical abilities." Heero declared indignantly.

"That's not what we're talking about." Quatre was obviously trying to hold back his irritation and be patience with the boy the unofficially considered their leader.

"Think about these last few weeks," Trowa continued, "all we've done is receive, plan, and execute our missions, then wait for the next one."

Heero looked perplexed. "And the problem is...?" he asked.

The other two shared a knowing glance with each other silently agreeing that Heero really couldn't see that there was a problem.

"The problem is that even though we are a major part of the war machine for the colonies, we're still fifteen year old kids." Quatre answered. "Don't you see Heero, Duo plays an important role within this team. Not only is he a master at handling Deathscythe, but more importantly, he helps pull the war out of us even if it's for just a short while. He gives us an opportunity to be normal teenagers, to help us see what it should be like. Without that, we are just war machines; fighting, destroying, and killing." He looked into the cobalt blue eyes of the Japanese boy with a bit of desperation on his young face. "I need to be more than that, Heero." He took a breath and continued. "I need Duo's laughter, his teasing and mischievousness in order to survive this wretched existence that's not normal for any kid our age."

He stepped up to Heero and with his index finger he pointed to the middle of the Wing pilot's chest. "And if you look in here, in your heart, you'll find that you need him, too." The two boys looked into each others eyes for just a moment before the small blonde turned and left the room. With a nod signifying his agreement, Trowa turned and followed, leaving Heero alone to think about the person he referred to as the "braided baka".

The missing pilot did return Monday morning. The clock read 1:34 a.m. when the door to the room opened. The small squeak of the door's hinges signaled his entrance to the room. Heero heard it and watched through his eyelashes as the braided boy tip-toed in and shut and locked the door. He silently made his way to his bed and fell unto it. Heero decided to wait for morning to question him as to where he had been the last two days after detecting the other's pattern of breathing indicating that he had instantly fallen to sleep.

He woke up with a start to the unaccustomed sound of the shower. Duo had risen earlier than he had. The clock indicated that the time was 7:10 a.m., and the Japanese boy wondered at the other rising on his own volition. 'Well, there is always a first for everything' he thought to himself. Twenty minutes later, the American emerged from the bathroom dressed for the day in his school uniform, his towel dried hair was neatly braided, though still damp. Heero passed him as he rushed into the newly vacated room. He was going to be late for his 8:15 class if he didn't hurry.

"I want to talk to you." he said in passing, instantly realizing that his brusque request sounded more like a order or impending threat. Duo shrugged his shoulders and slipped on his blazer and bent to collect his books and schedule for the day.

When Heero emerged from the shower not more than ten minutes later, his elusive roommate was gone. "I'm going to kill him." he muttered as he rushed to dress.

Wufei looked anxiously at the classroom door. Heero had told them in passing that Duo had returned during the night, but hadn't had a chance to question him, and none of them had seen him at breakfast. Remembering from the schedule that they both had the same third period class, he found himself anxious to see the other boy appear.

The science room was nearly filled when he finally entered. Without looking in his direction, the American went to the front of the class to where the teacher stood looking over her notes for the day. She looked up as he approached and he simply smiled at her as he held out a handful of papers. All eyes in the room were riveted on the new student who kept his eyes on the teacher as she looked over the documents. When she finally looked up, she had a soft, sympathetic look on her face. Smiling, she took Duo's shoulders and turned him forward to face the classroom.

"All right everyone, settle into your seats." she instructed. When the room reached the level of quiet and attention she felt proper, she began again in her teacher sing-song voice. "We have a new student joining us today. Mr. Max Harriwell is from the United States. Mr Harriwell has only this weekend had surgery to remove nodules from his vocal chords and, in accordance to his doctor's wishes," she lifted the papers in her hand as proof, "he is not to speak for several weeks until it heals properly."

There was an outbreak of loud whispering that rippled through the class.

"Now, you can all appreciate how difficult this must be, not only to be a new student, but to be unable to speak." She let them think about the difficulty of his situation for a moment before continuing. "With that in mind, I would like to ask each of you to extend your kindness and compassion to Mr. Harriwell while he recuperates from this surgery."

Duo smiled gratefully at the teacher and then to the students nodding their acceptance of her request. Wufei thought several girls nearly passed out at the innocent looking smile.

"Just take an empty seat......anywhere you like." she instructed him. 

There were four or five chairs sitting empty and one right next to Wufei. He was surprised when Duo took the second chair in the first row. Wufei's brow furrowed in thought. 'What is that all about?' he asked himself. He watched him during the class and Duo looked like a devoted student, smiling, but not talking to anyone. He noticed that he was definitely the recipient of many notes.

The bell sounded dismissing the class and Wufei bounded from his chair in order to catch up with his friend determined to find out what was going on. Duo went out the front classroom door and completely eluded him. Wufei huffed in frustration. There wasn't time to track him down before his next class began. He'd have to catch up with him at lunch. Quatre had the next class with him and if anyone could find out what was going on, it was the blonde Arabian. 

Heero placed his tray down next to the Chinese boy's and sat. Quatre and Wufei quickly related the events surrounding their friend's arrival into their classrooms.

"Is this a part of a mission? Quatre asked quietly as to not be overheard.

"Not as far as I've received them". Trowa, sitting next to Quatre, looked up, green eyes meeting cobalt blue. "Could it be true?"

"The operation?" Heero asked then shook his head. "No, we all know his voice was just fine on Friday."

Wufei was watching the door as they spoke and observed Duo enter the cafeteria, a group of eight to ten girls surrounding him. Without looking around the room, he walked straight to the lunch line and picked up a tray. The girls trailing behind quickly followed and queued up after him. 

"Looks like he's figured out a way to attract even more girls than usual." Trowa smirked with a half grin. "He's bringing out their need to nuture, and he's milking it for all he's worth." Wufei gave a snort of amused disapproval, but agreed with Trowa's assessment.

The talk of the cafeteria seemed to be abuzz with the name of Max Harriwell. All eyes seem to turn to watch the trim boy with the incredibly long braid and overly handsome face as he chose his lunch. As he turned from the food bar, he scanned the room for a place to sit. Quatre raised his hand to wave him over to their table. Seeing him, Duo smiled back and then sat down at a table as far away from them as possible.

Wufei leaned forward and whispered to the group, a sly grin on his face. "We are being given the silent treatment, ala Duo Maxwell. He never does anything by halves."

"But we didn't do anything wrong." Quatre said concerned and a bit hurt.

Trowa leveled his gaze at Heero. "You caused this breach, and it's up to you to correct it"

Heero glared at him.

"He's right" Wufei added looking accusingly at him. "Your mission now is to unify our team."

Heero nodded his head and looked strangely resigned. "All right!" he said gruffly and proceeded to finish his lunch.

Duo proved to be elusive to the other four, and when he was within range, he was surrounded by a horde of females. Heero determined the best course would be to return to his room where Duo would have to show up sooner or later. He did, at 9:15 p.m. 

Heero was downloading from his lap top when at last, Duo walked in and dumped his book bag on the floor next to his bed. Without a word, he went to the bathroom and locked the door. He emerged 10 minutes later, his hair unbound and brushed. He undressed by his bed, climbed into it, and faced the wall.

Heero watched his every move from the moment he had entered their room, mentally daring the other pilot to speak first. He didn't. Standing, he walked to the other's bedside. He saw the boy in the bed stiffen as he sensed him standing behind him.

"Where were you this weekend?" he asked gruffly. No reply. "What if a mission came in for you?"

Duo reached out of his covers with his right hand and pointed to the pager on his backpack.

"There's a briefing on our mission in Quatre's room at 0600, be there and lose this childish behavior." Sensing that the boy in the bed below him was not about to answer or turn around, Heero returned to his own bed to prepare for the night.

At precisely 6:00 a.m. the next morning, Trowa opened the door to let the two remaining pilots in. Everyone was dressed in their school uniform, ready for the day to begin. Being mindful of the other students still sleeping in the dorm, they were careful to keep their voices down. It took only a few moments for the three already present to determine that Heero had not succeeded in coaxing their friend from his silence. 

Duo smiled in greeting as he entered and crossed the room without a word to lean against the desk facing his teammates. His face was calm and placid as he folded his arms over his chest and waited.

Wufei scowled, Trowa looked, well, unreadable, Quatre looked upset, and Heero was clearly angry. Duo cocked an eyebrow at the most rational of the group. 

Trowa turned to Heero. "We don't have much time, what are the mission's orders?"

Duo shifted slightly to allow Heero to move forward and set up his laptop on the desk.

"The base is 41.5 miles from here." he began. "We are to infiltrate and gather information on the base, it's personnel, and weapons stored there. After the information has been analyzed, we will return to destroy it if, and only if, there is a evidence that the base operations or materials are to be used against the colonies, for building mobile suits, or transporting them to space. We'll leave tomorrow after the 11:00 p.m. curfew and travel together, letting Quatre off to collect Sandrock and the rest of us will continue to the base. Once there, we'll split up into twos. Wufei and Trowa" he looked up at the two pilots "will team to infiltrate the area where personnel and financial records are kept." The screen flicked to show a map of the base and he pinpointed the location as the four boys crowded around the desk to view the screen. "Duo and I will infiltrate the munitions hanger to tap into its computer. Quatre, you will be our backup. Be ready to attack if alarms are sounded. The usual distract and destroy may be needed for us to escape if our movements are detected. Any questions?" He searched their faces.

A few questions were raised by Wufei and Trowa. Duo's silence was strange on such a briefing. He had a natural insight on the complexities of a mission and usually had some unique ideas or an added concern that helped in planning. Heero leaned back in his chair to look pointedly at his roommate. "You got anything to say?" He asked.

Duo's eyebrows were drawn down in thought. He sighed audibly and shook his head. 

Heero stood and shut down his laptop. "Use tonight to gather the usual supplies. Who would like to procure transportation?" Duo's hand went up.

Heero nodded, acknowledging Duo's acceptance of the job. "Have it outside by the gate at 10:30 tomorrow night." Duo nodded.

The meeting seemed to be over. "Any one for breakfast?" Quatre asked as he picked up his backpack.

"I'll meet you there." Heero answered as he caught up his laptop and turned to the door to return it to his room. 

As the door shut behind him, Duo moved to leave the room also when Quatre grabbed his upper arm to stay him. The braided boy's audible gasp and quick pull away made the remaining pilots wonder at him.

"Are you injured?" Trowa asked concerned.

Duo shook his head.

"I think you are." Trowa speculated. "Let me see it."

The American shook his head adamantly.

"Listen." Wufei cut in sharply. "We need to know if any injuries you have might affect your performance on this mission. Our lives depend on each other performing our best. Show them to us or we will be forced to strip you to check for ourselves."

Duo's eyes opened wide in disbelief and shook his head putting his hands out in front of himself to stay them.

Wufei looked at his watch as Trowa moved to stand in front of the door blocking the only exit. "You've got fifteen seconds to get your shirt off."

It took only two to three seconds for the Deathscythe pilot to determine that they were not bluffing. He huffed in frustration and took off his blazer, loosened the sloppy knotted tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders not bothering to undo the cuffs. The shirt hung from his wrists as his upper torso was exposed to the other pilot's eyes.

The three studied his upper chest and back noting old bruises and some scaring from pervious battles. But the newest and darkest of bruises were in the form of hand and finger prints imprinted on Duo's upper arms.

"Heero's handiwork? Trowa guessed correctly.

Duo didn't answer, but his pained violet eyes looked away in embarrassment.

"We know what Heero said the other night to you, Duo." Quatre spoke softly, "But why won't you talk to us? Did we somehow offend you? He didn't speak for us, you know."

The American concentrated on re-buttoning his shirt and ignored the questions.

Trowa's spoke up next. "You didn't really have surgery did you?" He asked as Duo shrugged on his blazer and avoided meeting their eyes.

"We could force his mouth open to check." Wufei suggested and the threat brought Duo's head up to glare forbiddingly at him. 

"Yes or no." the onyx eyed pilot demanded.

Reluctantly, Duo shook his head.

"Then, this is your way of throwing a temper tantrum." Wufei surmised contemptuously.

At first, the braided boy glared at Wufei's accusation, then his face relaxed and he slowly shook his head as if to say they just didn't understand.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Quatre approached the boy, now fully dressed. 

"Will you sit with us at breakfast?" his aquamarine eyes implored the boy in front of him. "Please. You don't have to talk if you don't want to." he assured him.

Violet blue eyes searched the others, and seeing compassion there, nodded his agreement. Trowa moved away from in front of the door to let him leave the room. 

"Well, that was interesting." Wufei commented as he leaned against the desk after Trowa shut the door.

"What can we do to get him to talk to us?" Trowa asked the others.

"Maybe we should be worried about what Heero will do to him." Quatre said seriously. "If his silence unnerves us, what will it do to Heero? Did you see the look on his face when he first came in? He was livid."

Trowa worried his lip with his thumb and finger. "What will the unnatural silence do to Duo?" he asked. "I don't know how he is keeping his mouth closed for so long."

"I suggest" Quatre began thoughtfully, the others listening intently, "that we play along and not pressure Duo into talking to us. This is obviously important to him. But if we make it easier for him to continue his enforced silence, he might not shun us as he did yesterday." The other two boys agreed and they began to formulate a way to worm their way back into Duo's good graces. 

Duo collapsed onto his bed, flinging his sore arm over his eyes. 'I made it another day!' he thought to himself feeling weary from the strain of not speaking and fending off the overly helpful girls.

The soft tapping sound of Heero's fingers nimbly moving over the keyboard of his computer was the only sound in the room as Duo reflected on his day. His friends has taken pains to greet him at each class they shared and saved a seat for him next to theirs. They even came over to join him for lunch at the table he chose to sit at, even though he was surrounded by a horde of willing-to-help females. He sighed audibly, never realizing how much the female persuasion would be drawn to nurture, or to his thoughts "smother" him because of a known incapacitation. He shuddered at the remembrance of how doting and over solicitous they were all day and had been surprised and relieved that his friends came to his rescue. Surprisingly it was Heero's harsh frown that chased most of them away. The guys had chatted easily throughout the day asking him questions that could be answered with a simple nod or shake of his head and, in effect, making it easy for him to keep his silence. Well, all except Heero, who added little to the conversation yet seemed to manage to keep his glare down to a minimum.

The tired, braided boy pulled himself up to a sitting position on the bed and reached for his duffel bag. Unzipping the side compartment, he took out his cleaning tools and pulled out his favorite gun still in it's shoulder holster out from under his mattress. Taking it apart, he began the task of cleaning it for the next evening's mission. As he did, he wondered if he could make it until the weekend in his self-imposed silent state. He vowed that he wouldn't jeopardize his teammates or the mission just to fulfill the promise he had made to himself or the course he had set to determine the others' friendship.

  
  


The dull thump next to him shifted him from his thoughts. A large dark satchel had been dropped near him. "Want to help set the explosives?" Heero asked. The stunned American nodded yes, and they worked in companionable silence for the next hour.

TBC Next part, the mission goes badly


	3. part 3

A Test of Friendship

By: Dyna Dee

Part 3

Duo wiped the trickle of sweat from his temple with the back of his sleeve as he stood in the shadow of the doorway poised for action. The five had no trouble reaching the base in the stolen utility truck he'd acquired for the night from a fenced compound. After dropping Quatre off near Sandrock's position, they had driven directly to the perimeter of the base and concealed the vehicle. As planned, the group split into two pairs. He and Heero had no problems setting their explosives in place on the exterior of the building and, after timing the guards, dismantled some of the security cameras and sensing devices, allowing them easier access to the interior. As it was the wee hours of the morning, most of the base had been powered down and was relatively quiet. Heero was now busy downloading the munitions computer for later analysis back at the school. 

The beep of the computer made Duo jump. The room darkened once again as Heero shut down the computer, slipping a disc into his pocket. A moment later a hand gripped his shoulder as an indication that it was time to leave.

With stealth they made their way back down the corridor they had entered through, past the room where an unconscious guard lay. They both stopped abruptly as the sound of a distant on the base blared in the deep of night. Soon all the lights in the munitions building and elsewhere flared on and warning sirens activated throughout the base. The sound of shouting and running feet seemed to come from everywhere. Duo blinked at the now brightly lit corridor. 

//Trapped, we're trapped// he thought frantically to himself and automatically dropped into a defensive crouch. He felt Heero's hand grip his wrist and pull him back in the direction they had just come from. Heero drew them into the last room at the end of the corridor. Duo watched as his partner immediately went to a floor vent and taking out his utility knife, removed the four screws that held the corners to the wall and removed the grate. He motioned for Duo to get in and the Deathscythe pilot rushed to comply, going in feet first and scooting himself all the way into it. The metal duct was obviously used for heating the building and ran along the outside of the wall, sheltered between the interior and exterior walls. Heero quickly followed, but paused to pull the grate into place before wiggling back to squeeze next to his companion in the dark shadows of the vent. They lay pressed closely against each other for only a few heartbeats when the sound of the door banging open alerted them of the search in the room. 

Duo tried to control his breathing for the five minutes that voices could be heard in the room. Sound of a battle outside drew any remaining soldiers out of the room and into the corridor. After a few moments, Heero scooted himself forward with his forearms towards the grate. Certain now that the room was once again empty, he pushed the grate off and exited the shaft. Duo followed quickly behind and then followed Heero to the door where the Wing pilot stood peering out through a crack. They cautiously exited the room, Heero taking point. A guard stood at the end of the corridor looking out the main hanger door at the commotion ensuing outside. The gundam pilots both acutely aware of the sound of Sandrock attacking. 

The guard never knew what hit him as Heero came from behind and grabbing the man's jaw and neck and with a quick jerk, efficiently broke his neck. He dragged the limp body into a room and out of view. 

The two returned to the end of the corridor. From there they could see the flashes of Quatre's attack light the night sky. One blast sounded suspiciously close and its aftermath rocked the munitions building. Both boys exchanged a knowing glance. If the Sandrock pilot should attack this building, they would die in the explosive discharge of all the weapons they had discovered were stored here. Heero pulled a detonator out of his pocket and drew his companion close to whisper in his ear. 

"On three, run through the hanger to the door. Follow me." he ordered.

Duo nodded and was completely taken aback when Heero said "Three!" He blinked wondering for a fraction of a second what happened to one and two in that count before he chased after Wing's pilot. It was no surprise that their run did not go unnoticed and a shout went up from behind them. Suddenly, an explosion from the large doors of the hanger went off as Heero pushed the activator in his hand. The soldiers standing at the entrance either fell or fled from the blast. Duo followed closer to his partner now as shouts of anger and pain rose from all around them. Heero pulled another activator out and pressed it as he ran. The back door of the hanger exploded. 

"Stop them!" a voice shouted closer and well above the others.

The two boys ran, trying to reach the cover of darkness outside the hanger to rendezvous with their teammates. Shots fired behind them and a searing jolt of burning pain hit the back of the American's thigh and he instinctively reached out, grabbing Heero as he fell forward, taking them both down. The Japanese boy quickly jumped up and hauled the other pilot up, putting Duo's arm around his neck and grasping firmly onto him at his waist. "Run!" he shouted.

Duo heard the order and through a haze of pain attempted to comply, each step threatening to bring a wave of blackness over him. He flinched as the report of more shots were fired and heard Heero grunt and felt him flinch.

Suddenly, a large cloud of dust and dirt enveloped them nearly knocking them both over, and they felt the earth tremble beneath them. Realizing it was the arrival of Sandrock, the two boys turned their faces up to see the towering Gundam just above them. They stood and chanced a look over their shoulders to see the soldiers who had been pursuing them. The sounds coming from the soldiers turned from anger to terror as they a good portion of them turned to flee the gundam that had just set down in front of the two fleeing terrorists. Yet a few determined soldiers held their ground and readied their weapons on the two standing in front of the mighty war machine.

As Heero and Duo watched them flee back to the hanger, Sandrock drew back it's mighty sickle and flung it at the munitions hanger. The enormous explosion carried a large concussion which knocked down their pursuers down and flung the two wounded pilots into the gundam's foot, rendering them both unconscious.

*******

A sudden jolt brought him back to a level of consciousness where he realized two things; he was in pain and in a moving car. All he could manage was a moan.

"He's waking up." Trowa's voice said from close by.

Quatre's voice spoke soothingly. "We've got you Duo, we're almost to a place where we can tend to your wound. Try to stay still if you can."

He vaguely deduced that they must be in the utility truck and he was stretched across the other pilot's laps, face down. His leg was on fire and his head hurt like hell. He managed to raise himself to count those present.

"We're all here." Heero said from above him, seeming to knowing his intent. "Just rest." he admonished putting a comforting hand on his head. 

Duo complied and collapsed his head back down onto Heero's dusty lap.

He came to again as he was being set down on a table topped with paper. His cheek crinkled into the white material as he was placed on his stomach. He felt hands struggle underneath him, fumbling awkwardly with his belt and then the button and zipper of his jeans. He came to full wakefulness gasping as his jeans were pulled off of him, his leg flaring with the heat and pain.

Heero had been watching his roommate closely and bent to study his face noting he had awakened. In a quiet voice he explained the situation to the wounded boy. "It's imperative that you make no noise while Trowa and Wufei treat your wound." he whispered into Duo's ear. "We broke into a veterinary clinic just outside town. There are animals boarded here that will sound an alarm of barking if we make any noise. There's a house adjacent to the clinic that seems to house an employee. We mustn't wake them or we'll have to kill another innocent." 

The wounded boy nodded his head in understanding. None of them wanted to kill another innocent person just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"There are some drugs here," Heero continued, "Quatre is on the phone to Sally to see what we might be able to use and get instructions on removing the bullet. 

The wounded boy nodded again. He tuned his ears to the whispering behind him that alerted his attention that something was being decided. He turned his pain filled eyes trustingly to his partner as Heero watched and listened carefully to the conversation.

"They found a drug that will numb the area where the bullet entered, but we don't have anything that we can safely use to knock you out during the procedure."

Feeling the shock of a cool cloth on his wound made the boy jump from the sudden flare of increased pain. He closed his eyes and lips pursed together tightly as he bore the procedure and pain in silence. When the cleaning of the wound was finished, he opened his eyes and maneuvered his head to look behind him. From the corner of his eye, Duo watched as Trowa held a small bottle upside down and used a syringe to extract the fluid from inside it. He tapped the syringe's cylinder as he shot a bit of the fluid out, eliminating any bubbles.

/This is going to hurt./ Duo thought to himself as he watched Heero receive some silent instruction from the others. 

"No sound." Heero reminded him. Then without warning, the Wing's pilot planted his body solidly over the wounded boy's shoulders holding him firmly down to the table.

Duo steeled himself for what he knew was coming. He felt his legs held tightly just before the needle pressed into his throbbing wound. He gasped at the first two pricks of the needle, but felt an immediate numbing effect on the outer skin of his wound. He didn't feel any further pricks yet knew that Trowa was still at work. After a few moments, he heard an audible sigh behind him. He felt Heero shift above him to whisper in his ear that Trowa was going to now make an incision and probe down to find the bullet. Duo nodded and swung his arms up to grip the top corner of the table. Heero reset himself across his back. 

If Trowa cut open the top of the wound, he didn't feel it, but as he began to probe down into the wound, agonizing pain shot through him again. A moan escaped him as the excruciating probing continued. His natural instincts to get away from the pain took over and he began to struggle.

"Hold him still." A hoarse whisper sounded from behind and he couldn't tell whose voice it was, but the hands on his legs tightened and so did Heero's hold. He continued to strain against his helping captors and a small whimper escaped his lips as the pain became unbearable and he collapsed into a welcome darkness of oblivion missing the whispered words of triumph, "I found it!"

Tbc 


	4. part 4

  
  
  
  


Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and make no profit from my storytelling.

Warning: none

The Test of Friendship

by: Dyna Dee

Part 5

Coming slowly out of unconsciousness was not a pleasant experience. The pain in his head and the throbbing of his leg were the first things he sensed, followed by a wave of nauseousness that he managed to fight down. A slight moan escaped from his throat as he struggled to open his eyes. Feeling momentarily disoriented by his surroundings, he dully came to the conclusion that he was laying on his side in his bed in the dorm room he shared with Heero. Quatre was suddenly at his side studying him with his piercing aquamarine eyes. "Your awake." he stated the obvious, but the concern in his eyes gave way to a measure of relief. The blonde boy sat on the edge of the narrow bed and placed his small, cool hands on his face, and began to explore it as if searching for something. "Hum...You have a fever." He assessed out loud. Duo was disappointed when the cool hands were removed, they had felt really good on his flushed skin. He raised a trembling hand to the right side of his head, wincing as he touched it tenderly.

"You were flung into Sandrock when the munitions hanger blew up," Quatre explained. "and probably have a slight concussion as well as your leg injury." He paused and a look of contrition crossed his angelic features. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." he bowed his head, shaking it, his voice full of remorse. "I should have known better, but when I saw you go down I could only think of one diversion." 

After a moment of self-appointed guilt, Quatre felt the fever bright, violet eyes watching him, so he looked up, meeting the half lidded gaze and continued talking. "Trowa and Wufei managed to get the bullet out of your leg. It was deeply wedged into the bone so it's a good thing you passed out as it took some effort to pry it out. We can't tell if the bone is cracked or broken without an x-ray, but Miss Poe thinks it is probably one or the other, maybe both. You'll need to stay off of it for a week or two at least. She's sending us some pain pills and penicillin," he paused to look at his watch. "which should arrive here tonight around five or six o'clock. Can you wait that long?"

Duo's reply was a lifted eyebrow and a slight shrug.

The blonde pilot looked at him in dumbfounded surprise. "You're still not speaking to us? After all this?" He motioned to Duo's battered figure on the bed. The braided boy just closed his eyes as his friend began to laugh. "You, my friend, are as stubborn as a thirsty camel with the scent of water close by."

Scratching the top of his head, the Sandrock pilot thought a moment. "If you're determined on this course, I'd suggest we work on a few hand signals to help me know what it is that you need, all right?"

Struggling to open his eyes, Duo nodded his head. Within only a few minutes they determined a simple system. When the injured boy raised his index finger, it meant he had to go to the bathroom. Two fingers indicated he was hungry or thirsty. A clenched fist meant he was in pain. Once they agreed and practiced for a moment, Duo scanned the room and noticed Heero was also in the room. He pointed to the bed on the opposite side of the room where Heero lay, apparently sleeping.

"He's all right!" Quatre answered the silent question. "He has a bullet wound to his upper arm, a mass of bruises to match yours, and a slight concussion." 

Duo nodded, but his eyes still looked on questioningly. Quatre could only guess what he wanted to know, so he decided to fill him in on everything else. "Trowa and Wufei are in class but will come back at lunch time. It wouldn't do for all of us to be absent on the same day, it would look too suspicious." he explained and then sucked in and chewed on his bottom lip looking thoughtful for a moment. "Your absence will no doubt be noted by the other students. I'm not sure how we'll handle your prolonged absence yet, as you can't possibly leave your bed for several weeks."

The Deathscythe pilot sighed deeply and despondently closed his eyes. He knew he would have to leave the school with some excuse for moving on. He'd be on his own again, and probably for some time to come. He'd really looked forward to being together with his fellow pilots again, but nothing had gone right since he'd arrived. First, the incident with Heero, and then the mission. Quatre must have sensed his unhappiness about the situation because he began consoling him with words of reassurance, that everything would be alright.

Suddenly, his present thoughts flew from his mind as he felt his bangs brushed aside and cool lips pressed against his forehead, lingering there for a moment then lifting. "Your fevers gone up a little higher." The blonde observed frowning. "Want some aspirin?"

Startled by what had just occurred, he was glad for once that he didn't have to use words as he would probably choke on them on their way out. Duo, eyes wide, simply nodded in reply.

"Anything else?"

The injured boy smiled weakly and raising his hand showed first, his index finger, then his two fingers pressed together, and then his closed fist. 

The Sandrock pilot laughed in spite of himself. "You might not want to talk, but I have an idea you're still going to be a very demanding patient."

The wounded boy raised an entirely different digit to show how amused he was. His friend continued to laugh quietly trying hard not to wake the other sleeping boy.

By lunchtime, Quatre had managed to take care of Duo's needs, with the help of Heero who, having heard him struggling while trying to get the braided boy up and out of bed and to the bathroom, got out of bed to help. Heero, having showered earlier, was fully dressed in his school uniform by the time Duo was ready to return to his bed. The Wing pilot then sat at the desk with his laptop and began imputing and analyzing the data disk they taken the night before.

After a light knock on the door, Trowa and Wufei entered the room bearing gifts in the form of three paper lunch bags from the cafeteria. Wufei handed them out, pausing to look at the American. "You don't look well." He commented as he studied his teammate's battered face and glazed eyes. Duo answered with a shrug as he slowly opened the top of the bag the Shenlong pilot had placed on his bed.

"Still not talking?" Wufei's eyebrows raised in surprise and looked to Quatre for a confirming nod before looking back to the boy in the bed. "I would never have suspected such fortitude from you, Maxwell." He stated.

"Or stupidity." Heero's disapproving voice shot out from where he sat in front of his laptop.

Wufei turned to observe Wing's pilot. The bruise on his face was covered by his shock of dark brown hair, and his bandaged arm was hidden by his attire. Heero opened his lunch bag and was soon eating his sandwich. The Shenlong pilot concluded that Heero was fine.

"There are Oz soldiers on campus as well as in the city searching for us." Trowa said and had everyone's immediate attention. He continued. "I overheard one telling the school's director that they were looking for a long haired brunette who was injured. So far, they think it's a female they're after." Normally such a statement would send Duo into a tirade, but he only inhaled sharply.

"What will we do?" Quatre questioned looking apprehensive. "They're sure to make a connection to Duo after he has been missing for a day or two. After all, how many people do you know that have his kind of hair, male or female?" 

"It's obvious we need to get him out of here and soon." Heero spoke up even as his mind went over the possibilities. "But, with Oz searching for us and the mission not complete, I'm not sure its wise to move at this time.

"I'll take him to a safe house." Quatre volunteered. "That is if you don't think you need Sandrock."

Heero looked at the four all together, as a team. "The data taken last night has confirmed that the base needs to be obliterated. It's purpose is to further the war in space between the earth and the colonies. Half of the job was completed last night, and we may have to wait a couple of days to safely approach our gundams to complete the mission. I think that the three of us can probably handle the situation ourselves and you can accompany Duo to a safehouse. We can join you later."

Trowa moved to stand at the bottom of the bed where Duo lay. "We need to hide him until you can leave." he said thoughtfully. "They might be able to put enough information together enough to search this room."

"Put him in my room." Wufei spoke up. "My roommate has a job after school until 9:00 p.m. We can bring Duo back here if he returns and you haven't left by then." 

Quatre looked up at Trowa. "Well, we can't leave the school until his medication arrives and the dorms quiet down." He turned his gaze to look at Duo who was slowly tearing the crust off the edge of his sandwich, something he had never seen him do before. Duo's motto was usually not to waste any type of food as he had been hungry too often in his young life. "We'll need to make sure no one see's us leave, and secure transportation."

"I'll obtain the transportation." Trowa volunteered.

Wufei leaned against the wall. "I'll scout the campus to make sure Oz hasn't left any surveillance equipment or people."

"I'll find a safehouse." Heero said already returning to his laptop.

"Try for one not too far from here." Quatre suggested. "We don't want to be very far away from our gundams." he insisted.

Heero grunted his acknowledgment of the Sandrock pilot's request.

Without further ado, the blonde boy reached out and snatched away Duo's nearly untouched and uneaten sandwich and threw it into the paper bag. "Let's move you while the guys are here to help and the other students are at lunch."

Duo put up his two fingers. "I know your hungry" Quatre answered, "but you can finish eating in Wufei's room."

They were all grateful that the said room wasn't too far away. Trowa and Wufei carefully carried the Deathscythe pilot down the corridor, up one floor of stairs, and halfway down the hall to room 412 while Quatre went before them to make sure the way was clear of any stray inquisitive students. 

Even though the others had done most of the work in carrying him to Wufei's room and bed, Duo was greatly weakened by the transfer from one room to the other and was bonelessly limp as he was set down onto the bed. Quatre immediately began to make him comfortable by propping up the pillows and covering him before handing over the lunch bag.

"I've got it!" The blonde boy announced and turned to the two who had accompanied them up. "Trowa, tell Heero to send a message to the administrator of the school saying there was a death in the family and Max left during the night to return home to grieve with the family. Because of the lateness of the hour, we were unable to go through proper channels...blah......blah.....blah..." he trailed off indicating Heero could finish it however he wished.

"And your absence?" Trowa asked with one raised eyebrow.

The blonde teen paused for just a moment before coming up with what he thought a perfect alibi. "I'll send Wufei to the nurse's office to request medicine for diarrhea. That should sound like a legitimate excuse for missing classes. After I'm gone, Heero can transfer me out stating my parents didn't like me being so close to a government instillation that had been under attack."

Wufei raised a black eyebrow at his assigned task, but nodded his acceptance. Looking at the alarm clock the two decided they had better go about their assigned task before their next class started. 

Quatre turned back again to Duo who lay limply against the raised pillows with his uneaten sandwich resting in his hand. "Too tired?" Quatre guessed. Duo nodded. "Here," he took the sandwich from the slack fingers, "I'll help." He sat down on the bed next to his friend and broke the sandwich into bite-size pieces and began to feed him. The braided boy closed his heavy lidded eyes and opened his mouth when he felt another piece placed on his lips. "You need to keep up your strength." Quatre cooed. 

It was a slow process, but Duo managed to eat the entire sandwich, a cut up apple, and a brownie. That completed, his blond companion helped him to ease down into a comfortable position, pulling the long braid over his shoulder, and then covering him up. The Arabian brushed the hair from his friends hot and clammy forehead before moving to the bathroom sink to prepared a cool wash cloth to placed it over the fevered brow.

"You'll feel much better once the medication comes." Quatre promised as he returned and set the cool cloth on Duo's rarely seen forehead.

Bringing his hand out from under the covers, Duo reached out to grab the other's slender wrist. "Thank you, Quatre." he said weakly, his voice husky from lack of use.

The Arabian smiled warmly at the long missed voice. "Sleep now." he urged his friend gently as he placed Duo's arm back under the covers and tuck him in again. Both boys felt a measure of contentment as Duo closed his fever bright eyes and promptly fell into a restless sleep.

It was several hours later when he awoke feeling as hot and parched as if he had been stranded in the desert. Under the blanket, his tee shirt and boxers were damp with sweat from the heat of his fevered body. His leg was throbbing. With his good leg, he kick off the covers and shivered as the cooler air penetrated his damp clothing. Turning his head, he saw Quatre through the open bathroom door wringing out a wash cloth in the sink. He quickly determined that they were alone, then called out the other's name. Quatre was immediately by his side. Finding it hard to speak, Duo held up two fingers.

"Thirsty?" the Arabian guessed. Duo nodded. He was quickly given a drink of water. The cool liquid moved chillingly down his parched throat sending a shiver through his body. Quatre eased him back down onto the pillow after he drained the glass and pulled the covers back up. Duo closed his eyes finding it easier than looking into the worried eyes above him.

Feeling his bangs pulled back, he was prepared for a cool cloth on his forehead, but a different sensation altogether happened as cool lips were pressed against the hot skin on his forehead. His eyes flew open. "W...w....what are ya doing?" he asked surprised.

"Checking your fever." Quatre answered non pulsed. "That's the way my nanny did it when I was growing up. Your fever is definitely higher."

"I could have told you that had you asked." Duo said slightly irritated, but then he weakly smiled.

"What's so funny?" Quatre asked, finding it hard to believe anyone could find humor when they were in such bad shape. But then again, this was Duo, he reminded himself. He placed the wrung-out washcloth on the other's forehead.

"I was thinking that I would love to see you try that one on Heero, your unique temperature gauging method, that is."

The blonde snorted. "Maybe the next time he feels ill or is injured, and we could wager whether he would kill me instantly or when he felt better."

Duo nodded, his eyes closed again enjoying the other's ministrations. "I'd wager instantly." he said, his voice fading.

Just then the door to the room opened and shut quickly. Both boys turned their heads to see Wufei enter and fling his book bag onto the chair by the door. He walked to the bed. "How is he?" he asked even as he observed with a frown the boy on his bed.

"His fever's up." Quatre answered, his eyes transmitting his worry to the Chinese boy.

Wufei glanced down to his watch on his left wrist. "The medicine should be here in two to three hours." he said and silently wished it would arrive sooner. He could see the worry on Quatre's face and reaching out, clasped his shoulder and smiled slightly, hoping to reassure the other boy. "Trowa went to your room to change, then he'll go out and find transportation for tonight." He informed them and then moved away shrugging off the uniform jacket and tugged at the tie. As he began to unfasten the buttons of his white shirt, he turned to address the two once again. 

"Heero sent the messages as you suggested and found a safehouse about 70 miles from here. He'll gather supplies to last a few day before you go." Within moments and during his speech, Wufei had completely shed his uniform and donned black jeans and a dark blue tee shirt.

"I'll get some dinner for you after I've scouted around to see if Oz suspects anything."

The three boys jumped as a loud, bold knock sounded on the door. Wufei moved towards it and asked who was there.

"Mr. Kenton. Is that you, Mr. Chang? I'd like to speak with you." Wufei recognized the school director's voice and motioned for Quatre to move Duo under the bed.

"Yes, Mr. Kenton." he answered. "If you'll wait just a moment, I'll finish changing." 

As quietly as possible he rushed to help with moving Duo. They gently placed him on the floor and pushed him under, knowing that the hurried movements brought further pain to the silent boy, but unable to do anything about it. Quatre rolled himself under the bed and pressed close to Duo as they moved back against the wall. The bedspread that draped over the side of the bed was replaced as Wufei hurriedly remade the bed, hopefully hiding their presence. A moment later the door was opened, and the highly polished black shoes were all that the two under the bed could see of the school's director as he entered the room.

After a brief greeting, the man got to the point as the two under the bed listened. "I understand Mr. Chang that two of your friends were absent today."

"Two?" Wufei sounded bemused. "Which ones?"

"Mr. Harriwell and Que Rabbab." he answered.

"Que's my friend and he had a ....ummm....a medical problem today. I just brought him some medicine from the nurse." he explained. "The other boy I just met. Is he sick too? I hope it's not contagious" he managed to get a worried look on his face.

"No." Mr. Kenton's voice was low and patronizing as usual. "I got a message that there was a death in the family and he left during the night."

"That's too bad, but it would explain the noises in the hall was last night? I thought there was too much traffic in the halls for such a late hour." Wufei replied hoping to help justify any complaints that may have been reported as they carried a wounded Duo to his room in the wee hours of the morning.

"I was just over at Mr. Rabbab's room and his roommate didn't know where he was. Do you?" Mr. Kenton seemed satisfied with his last answer so was now going in another direction.

"Well," Wufei began slowly. "I gave him the medicine the nurse sent. Maybe he is in the showers or went to get something to drink. I cautioned him about dehydrating."

"What exactly is Mr. Rabbab's problem?" the deep voice asked, his feet shifting showing his irritation at not resolving this questions to his satisfaction.

"Diarrhea." Wufei answered ducking his head as if embarrassed to say the word.

"Very well." Mr. Kenton sounded thoughtful. "But are you sure you don't know anything about Harriwell?"

"No, should I?" Wufei smirked inwardly at the sound of innocence coming from his mouth. He was getting really good at this, must be Maxwell's influence, he mused.

The administrator's feet turned towards the door. "I guess not." he answered, then paused with his hand on the door nob.

"Anything else, Mr. Kenton?" Wufei asked.

"If you should see Mr. Rabbab, please tell him I wish to speak to him and that I hope he's feeling better."

As the door shut behind him, all three occupants of the room sighed in relief. The bed spread was lifted and Wufei's face appeared. "It's clear." he announced and moved under the bed to help Quatre move Duo out. Both boys were surprised when Duo slapped their hands away and vehemently shook his head. He showed them his fist.

"I know it hurts" Quatre acknowledged the hand signal, "but we have to get you on the bed."

Duo shook his head emphatically again, his fevered violet eyes wide in apprehension. "He doesn't want to be moved." Quatre told Wufei and he angled his body so that his face was towards Duo and his legs stuck out from under the bed.

"We can't leave him under the bed." Wufei answered indignantly, his impatience obviously growing.

"He's in a lot of pain." Quatre empathized with Duo's plea.

"I know it hurts, but can you properly treat him under the bed?" Wufei voiced sound reasoning. 

Quatre paused in thought for a moment. "No, I can't." he replied, and turned looking apologetic to the injured boy. "I'm sorry Duo, but we have to move you again. We'll be as careful as we can."

That said, both boys reached their hands out with the intention of pulling the wounded boy out. They were again surprised when Duo feebly tried to fend off the two pairs of hands reaching for him, but he was too weak to make much of a protest. The two grabbed hold of him, but stopped all movement as the door to the room opened and, in their positions, no one was able to see the feet of whoever entered. For a moment, the room was completely still.

"Now this is something I don't get to see everyday." Trowa's amused voice referred to the two sets of legs coming out from beneath the bed, but the sound brought relief to those under the bed. 

"Very funny." Wufei said derisively. "Come help us."

A moment later, Trowa was on the floor and pulling himself under the bed. "What's going on?" he asked smiling at the picture in his head of now six legs sticking out and looked questioningly at the others.

"We're trying to pull Duo out from under the bed." Quatre replied and then went on to explain to Trowa just exactly how they ended up in this predicament. 

"All right." Trowa nodded. "The three of us should be able to pull him out without hurting him further." He studied the braided boy in the dark shadows as he pressed himself further up against the wall. 

"On three." Wufei said and began to count. On three, they all grabbed hold of Duo and quickly but carefully, pulled him out from under the bed. The wounded boy made a slight moan that ended in a weak whimper as he was pulled out.

"He looks terrible!" Trowa exclaimed concerned as Duo's condition became apparent now that he was out in the light.

  
  


"On the bed." Quatre ordered.

"He's burning up!" Wufei hissed.

"Let's change the dressing on his wound." Quatre suggested quickly and the others agreed. Together the three worked with careful speed in placing Deathscythe's pilot on the bed and turned the now unprotesting and limp boy over, clipping off the bandage. The wound was red, swollen, and oozing, obviously infected. A hot cloth was placed over the wound to draw out some of the infection. During their ministrations, Duo didn't move or protest, which made the three exchange anxious looks at each other.

"We better call Miss Poe." Quatre suggested.

TBC


	5. part 5

A Test of Friendship

By Dyna Dee

Part 6

Duo lay still, unable to move even if he wanted to. His world now was comprised of pain and unbearable heat. His hand constantly moved, almost of its own volition, from two fingers to a fist and he was only vaguely aware of the sound of his friend's voices and their ministrations to him. Unable to do anything, he let himself drift in and out of consciousness.

Time passed with little meaning to the Deathscythe pilot. He was only aware at different intervals of the activity surrounding him as his consciousness faded in and out. Every once in a while, he could sense the others moving and talking hurriedly around him. He came closer to consciousness as he was placed in a bathtub filled with tepid water where hands held him down until he began to tremble from the chill. Those same hands became gentle as the lifted him out, dried, and redressed him. He was distantly aware of his hair being brushed. The sharp prick of a needle in his arm registered dimly to him that the penicillin and pain medication had finally arrived. Following that, came a vague awareness of being wrapped in a blanket and carried, his only care was that his leg throbbed agonizingly from the movement, and he lost consciousness as he was placed gently down on the cold leather seat of a car. 

Many dismembered dreams later, he heard Quatre's voice asking him to do something. He furrowed his brow trying to concentrate on the jumbled words, trying to make sense of them. Understanding dawned that Quatre was urging him to take a drink from the glass held up to his lips. With effort, he slowly cracked opened his eyes to see the other boy's face only inches from his own. Quatre was smiling down at him despite the dark circles under his eyes and the weariness visible on his face. Without hesitating, the blonde leaned forward touching his lips to Duo's forehead.

"The fever's down." relief sounded in his voice.

"You gotta quit kissing me." Duo's voice sounded weak even to his own ears, and he managed a faint smile. "The others will be jealous."

"Let them be." Quatre chuckled. "Here, drink this." He pressed the lip of the glass to Duo's lower lip and tilted it, allowing a small, steady trickle of cool cranberry juice to flow into his mouth. He continued until the glass was empty.

"How long?" Duo asked.

"We've been here two days." Quatre answered as he turned to replace the glass on the bedside table. He then fussed with the pillows that propped the bedridden pilot up. "The guys will hit the base tonight. If all goes well, Trowa will arrive in the morning. Wufei and Heero will leave school during the next week or two to allay any suspicion that we were together."

"Where are we?" Duo used as few words as possible to get the information he wanted with as little effort to conserve his energy. He felt so .....drained.

"In a cottage in the country, about 70 miles from the school. It's really quite isolated, perfect for convalescing. Heero did a good job finding this place. It's perfect!"

Duo mumbled something sarcastically to the effect of "Perfect is as perfect does."

Quatre studied him for a moment. "Hungry?"

Duo tried to smile. "I'm hollow." he answered truthfully. It had been a long time since he felt this cramping, gnawing sensation, reminding him of the feelings of near starvation back on L2.

"Just give me a few minutes then." Quatre turned and quickly left the room.

Left to himself, Duo had an opportunity to look around the room he found himself in. It was a square room, the walls were painted a pale yellow with a window to the left of the bed perfectly framing a green field and wooded area in the distance. He was in a large, old-fashioned, four poster bed with several multi-colored quilts topping it that appeared to be hand made and tucked securely around him. The contents of the room were simple. There was a dresser that matched the style of the bed with a large mirror over it, his duffle bag lay on top. The bedside table had a white ceramic lamp with a pale yellow shade sitting in the middle of it, the only light in the room. His eyes strayed to the window that was halfway open allowing the breeze from outside to enter, causing the sheer, white gauze curtains to billow gently in a ghost-like manner. The room was quaint and picturesque, something he had only seen in old books. Much like a house of a beloved grandparent.

He sighed, feeling content and closed his eyes to concentrate on an assessment of himself. He could feel his fever was still present, but much more tolerable. His leg still ached, but the throbbing was gone as well as his headache. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the cool freshness of the country air wafting through the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Quatre called out as he entered the room and saw his patient's eyes closed and looking restful. "You've been asleep for two days. You need to eat and talk to me or I'll go stir-crazy."

Duo smiled and forced his eyes open as Quatre placed a cup of warm soup in his hands. He glanced to the table to see a plate of sandwiches and cut-up fruit. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so cared for. Even though he felt terrible, it was still a wonderful feeling to have someone take care of you.

"Do you need help?" Quatre asked concerned, seeing his friend pause. Duo shook his head and then lowered it downward as he raised the cup with slightly trembling hands to sip at the warm broth. 

As he ate, Quare provided the conversation. He had been in touch with Sally Poe who had given him instructions on how to treat him and administer the medicine. "She says that if your leg still hurts you probably have a crack in the bone. Because we can't cast it, you are to stay off of it for at least two weeks, maybe longer and not put any weight whatsoever on it."

"Two weeks?" Duo's voice sounded weak and incredulous. "Is there a t-vid screen here?"

Quatre shook his head looking apologetic. "Sorry, but I'm afraid not.

Duo groaned in dismay.

"It won't be so bad." Quatre tried to console him. "I've got some books, cards, a radio, and you have your C.D. player, your lap top and, of course, me!" He smiled cheerily at Duo who suddenly looked very tired. He picked up the dishes to return to the kitchen. "But for now, you need to rest. I'll come back in a little bit to keep you company. Okay?"

Duo managed a brief nod before succumbing to his body's desire for sleep.

Waking again that evening, the two boys shared their dinner together on the large bed. Duo woke feeling better and hoped his progress would continue. Around eleven o'clock, they turned on the radio hoping to hear news of the soon to be destroyed base. It was well after two a.m. before the special news report stated that the base had been attacked once more by the renegade Gundams. The two boys drifted off to sleep as soon as they heard that there were no casualties or prisoners taken and Quatre slapped the radio off.

Trowa entered the cottage as the pre-dawn light lit the early morning sky. He moved soundlessly into and through the cottage. Both bedroom doors were open and he approached the first one. His eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight before him. Duo lay on his back covered by many blankets, his long braid falling over the side of the bed. A slight snore was emanating from him signaling his state of rest. Next to him lay the small blonde haired boy. He was fully clothed and resting on top of the covers though on his stomach and pressed against the injured boy's side, his arm flung haplessly over Duo's chest.

Setting his bag down by the door, Trowa moved to the far side of the bed and placed his hand on the blonde boy's shoulder giving it a nudge. Quatre rolled over and opened his eyes, startled at first. But as he recognized who it was, he managed a warm, sleepy smile in welcome. The taller boy signaled for him to follow him out of the room, which he did, shutting the door behind him.

As was his way, Quatre gave his friend a brief hug. "I'm glad you're here." he sighed. "The mission went well?" He stepped back to look up into Trowa's tired face.

"Yes, it went as planned." he replied and then nodded his head towards the bedroom door. "How is he?"

"Better." Quatre answered, relief in his voice. He then began to relate to his friend his two day stay with an unconscious boy on his hands.

"He's talking then." Trowa asked hopefully.

"Yes, and it makes it a lot easier to care for him." Quatre yawned trying to wake up further.

Trowa stretched his aching and tired body Quatre's yawn seem to set off a large one of his own. "I'm for bed." he announced. 

Quatre bent to pick up the other's bag from off the floor. "Come on, our room is over here." he moved down the small hallway.

"You're not bunking with Duo?" he asked a little surprised.

Quatre turned to stare back at him a question in his eyes. "No," he answered, "we always room together. Why would you think......" he stopped and paused for a moment as a thought came into his head. "Oh! You thought because I......."

"What else was I suppose to think, you looked pretty cozy in there with Duo."

"We listened to the radio for news about the base to make sure you guys were O.K. I just kinda fell asleep, and you know I always move towards warmth." Quatre explained easily with a shrug as they entered the second bedroom where he moved to turn the light on. 

Pulling back the covers, he turned to Trowa who had taken his bag from him and was rummaging through it. 

"Hungry?" Quatre asked. "I could fix you some eggs."

"Too tired." Trowa answered with another yawn and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sleep then." the blonde admonished and he smiled in farewell at his friend and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The Heavyarm's pilot woke around 1 p.m. and found the cottage silent. He showered and dressed before he poked his head into the other bedroom. Quatre was not there, and Duo turned his head towards him as if he sensed his presence and gave him a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?" the taller boy asked. 

The braided boy's answer was a crooked smile and a shrug. 

Trowa frowned. "Where's Quatre?" he tried again. Duo pointed to the window. "Outside?" Trowa guessed. Duo nodded.

"You're not talking to me." Trowa stated, and Duo shrugged.

Shaking his head in frustration, he moved to leave but stopped. "Do you need anything?" he asked the bedridden boy.

The bedridden boy nodded and lifting his hand, pointed his index finger to Trowa.

"What's that mean?" he asked perplexed.

Duo pointed to the outside again.

"I should go and get Quatre." Trowa interpreted aloud and was pleased to see Duo nod.

"Alright, I'll go get him." The Heavyarm's pilot turned and quickly exited the cottage in search of the blonde Arabian. He found him in a small unweeded garden to the side of the cottage picking berries from thorn infested vines.

"Duo needs your help." he said in greeting, making the smaller boy jump. 

"Geeze, didn't hear you behind me." Quatre explained and then popped a deep red berry into his mouth. "Why couldn't you help him?" he asked curiously after swallowing the tasty treat.

"He's not speaking to me and I don't know what this means." he explained and held up his index finger.

"He's not?" Quatre looked perplexed. "The index finger signals that he has to use the bathroom and he can't put any weight on his leg. Here," he handed the half-filled bowl of berries to the taller boy. "I'll go talk to him if you'll finish picking the berries." Trowa nodded and Quatre quickly returned to the cottage.

"Why won't you talk to him?" he asked Duo a few moments later while he was busily engaged in supporting the injured boy's weight as he hopped on his good leg towards the bathroom.

"He needs to figure it out. They all do." Duo replied through gritted teeth as he tried to deal with the pain the movement of the jarring hops caused.

"Figure what out?"

Duo grabbed hold of the door frame to support his weight, releasing Quatre's need to hold onto him. He rested his head against the white painted wood trim to dispel the dizziness he felt and catch his breath. With effort he tried to explain by briefly telling Quatre what had transpired between he and Heero on the night of his arrival to the school.

"When he said, 'Finally, some quiet!', I thought that maybe what he said was true. That you were all sick of me talking." He looked up through his bangs at the other boy, looking and feeling weary.

"Do you know how much energy it takes to appear happy all the time, and to talk just to keep the silence at bay?" he asked. "I hate the silence." he said thoughtfully. "It allows me time to think of what I've done, what I've lost, and most of the time, I can't bear it." His violet eyes raised to meet the blue sympathetic ones. "I thought I was helping, but I guess I was just being annoying and tiresome. I decided I'd give all of you the silence you wanted and if you wanted me, as your friend, you would have to prove it to me." He reached out his hand to clasp Quatre's arm. "You did that, Quatre. You took care of me, helped me and even comforted me. I've never felt so cared for before. Thank you, my friend." Both boys exchanged a real and warm smile with each other.

"And you need the others to do the same? Show they care for you?" Quatre asked.

Duo nodded. "In their own way, yes. But for all I know, they are happy with my silence. Especially Heero." he said sadly.

Quatre reflected only a moment on all he had been told by Duo before reaching out for him. "Come on, let's get going so you can get back into bed." he urged, gently helping Duo into the bathroom.

Once again settled comfortable in his bed, somewhat refreshed and thoroughly tired, the wounded boy quickly fell back to sleep. Quatre shut his bedroom door and met Trowa in the kitchen. He quickly related his conversation with Duo to him.

Duo opened his eyes several hours later to see Trowa siting in a chair by his bedside reading a book. He sensed the wounded boys eyes on him and looked up with a pleasant smile.

"Nice nap?" he asked pleasantly.

Duo nodded and raised his eyebrows questioningly looking past him out the bedroom door.

"Quatre?" the taller boy asked, guessing at what the silent boy was asking.

When Duo nodded Trowa continued. "He went into town for some supplies. Do you need anything?"

Duo raised two fingers.

"Thirsty?" Trowa guessed and the braided boy nodded. "I'll wager your hungry too." Another nod confirmed it.

Trowa stood and left the room, but returned moments later with a glass of water and a small assortment of snacks. He watched silently as the boy from L2 ate the entire plate full.

Duo lay back on his pillow and sighed.

"I would imagine that you would like a bath and to shampoo your hair." Trowa said and immediately had the other's complete attention.

Duo nodded, but with a worried look on his face.

Trowa stood from the chair. "I'll go prepare it and come back to help you there, alright? 

There has a slight hesitancy to his nod of approval, but Trowa didn't acknowledge it and left the room. A moment later he heard the splash of water pouring into the bathtub.

The older boy returned to the room five minutes later and help to ease the wounded boy from out of his bed. They slowly made their way down the hall and Duo was taken aback as Trowa actually chatted amiably about the cottage and the countryside around them. He kept up the light conversation as he helped Duo, whose flaming cheeks showed he was obviously embarrassed, out of his tee shirt and cut off the bandage on this thigh before removing his boxers. He then helped ease him into the tub full of deliciously warm water. 

It took a lot of effort not to put any weight on his damaged leg, but all that was put behind him as he slipped into the water in the deep and old-fashioned porcelain bathtub. Reaching back for his braid, the pulled it forward and pulled the band off the end, allowing the mass of hair to come loose and float in the water around him. He submerged his whole body underneath the water. When he surfaced, Trowa was at his side with a bottle of shampoo in his hands.

"Let me wash it for you, and then I'll leave you to soak for awhile." Trowa said, but paused for Duo's permission.

Duo nodded his approval and sat still as the other boy poured the shampoo on his head and gently massaged it into his scalp and then down the long tresses. Satisfied that he had covered all areas, he had Duo dip under the water again to rinse out most of the soap. He then repeated the same procedure with conditioner.

Trowa stood looking satisfied. "I'll give it a final rinse with fresh water when your ready to come out." he said as the turned to walk to the door. "Be back in 15 minutes. Enjoy." he said with a smile in parting.

He returned as promised with clean boxers and tee shirt in hand. Ten minutes later Duo was back in bed, his wet hair wrapped in a towel as Trowa re-bandaged his leg. Rolling over and sitting up, Duo saw that Trowa had his hairbrush in hand.

"Shall I do the honors?" he asked.

Duo blinked surprised by the offer, but with a slight nod, gave his permission. Trowa helped him scoot forward on the bed so that he would fit behind him. 

It took a full twenty minutes to brush out the wet tangles, but it was accomplished to Duo's satisfaction, and he was doubly pleased with the gentleness and patience his friend displayed in performing this sometimes onerous task. Trowa suggested they let it hang lose for a bit longer to dry as it was still quite damp in places. Duo nodded and the other boy crawled out from behind him to stand at the side of the bed. He reached out a hand to touch the long hair again.

"You hair is truly beautiful." Trowa said a bit awed as he studied the color and texture of the hair as the chestnut colored mass fell around the smaller boy, cascading like a curtain and puddled on the bed around him. 

Duo's blue/violet eyes were bright as he motioned Trowa to come closer. The green eyed boy moved in as if to let the other whisper to him, when he found himself grabbed and embraced around the neck.

"Thank you, Trowa." Duo whispered in his ear.

The surprised boy slowly put his arms around the Deathscythe pilot and hugged him back. "The pleasure was mine." he whispered back, smiling at the warmth of the moment shared between friends.

TBC


	6. Wufei's turn

Author note: Somehow, I managed to screw up the chapters. Never mind though, as far as I can tell I just numbered them wrong, they should appear in the correct order. So, ignore the seven, I think it's really suppose to be six, and I'm toooooo lazy to go back, correct it, and resubmit the chapters. Two chapters to go, then on to another in the DFA. Enjoy.

A Test Of Friendship

By: Dyna Dee

Part 7

Four days later, on a breezy afternoon, Wufei arrived on his motorcycle, and once again the braided boy went silent. 

Quatre pulled Wufei back outside the front door to explain the situation to him in hushed tones. Shenlong's pilot stood with his arms folded and his brows drawn together along with a frown as he took in what had happened between Duo and Heero. He turned his face into the warming spring breeze as he listened to Quatre's description of how he and Trowa had won over Duo's trust in them as his friends, and informed the Chinese boy that he needed to find his own way of showing Duo that his friendship was indeed important to him. That is, if it was important enough for him to prove it to the braided boy. At the end of Quatre's speaking, a faint smile appeared on his lips proof that an idea had come to him. "I'll be back by nightfall." he told the small blonde. He mounted his motorcycle and started down the long dirt drive towards the main road, leading to the closest town.

Because he couldn't leave his bed, the two pilots had taken to eating their meals with Duo, sitting on his bed, picnic style. The three were eating the penne with asparagus and white sauce that Trowa had prepared when they heard the front door open and close. 

The rustling of packages announced the movement of Wufei as he approached the room. He smiled at the three sitting on the bed. "Any left? It smells great!" he said as he placed the bags on the floor next to dresser. 

As hard as Duo strained, he couldn't see the bags nor their contents from his position at the top of the bed.

Quatre smiled knowing Duo had the curiosity like that of a cat, and taking pity on him asked,. "What's in the bags?" His eyes followed Trowa as he left the room to get the plate of food for Wufei that he'd placed in the oven to keep warm.

"Just something I thought would keep Duo occupied while you and Trowa run your errands in town tomorrow." he replied almost lazily.

Quatre smiled. He hadn't planned on going anywhere the next day, but he was glad to see Wufei taking charge of the situation between himself and Duo.

It was a quiet evening as Duo remained silent, and the three other pilots independently realized how much they missed the other boy's chatter and teasing.

Wufei moved into Duo's room that night saying he would take a turn at tending the Deathscythe pilot during the night so that the other two boys could get a good night's sleep.

The morning broke with bright sunlight streaming through the cottage windows, heralding another warm and breezy spring day. After breakfast was finished and Duo's bath taken care of, the Sandrock's and Heavyarm's pilots bid their friends a good day and walked down the drive to make their way on foot to the town several miles south. They waived the offer from Wufei to take his bike saying the day was perfect for a long, leisurely walk

Wufei left Duo to himself while he tidied up the kitchen and bathroom. Duo looked up from brushing his nearly dry hair as the Chinese boy entered the room they both shared the night before. Wufei glanced at him as he crossed the room to open the window, letting in the slowly warming fresh air. Duo looked tired. He hadn't slept well during the night. His fever was gone, and though his leg ached, it was the daily inactivity that kept the boy from sleeping soundly.

"Let me braid it for you." Wufei offered, holding out his hand for the brush. Duo looked up and a smile lit on his face. He handed the brush over to the other boy and gingerly turned himself to give the other a better angle to work with the mass cascading down his back. It took several tries, but Wufei signaled his satisfaction with the final product as he secured a band around the thick end of the braid. "Finished!" he announced sounding pleased, and gently flung the thick braided rope over Duo's shoulder for inspection.

The American turned to give him a disarming and grateful smile.

"Your welcome" Wufei answered handing him back the brush. "Now, what would you like to do? Play cards?"

Duo shook his head.

"Listen to music?"

Again, the negative head movement.

"Shall I read to you?"he offered with a knowing smile.

Once again, Duo shook his head, but this time looked towards the direction of the bags on the floor. Wufei smiled in response.

"You want to see what I bought for today?" He knew that was the question, but couldn't help but tease the American a little.

Duo's eyes light up with excitement and anticipation as he nodded his head affirmatively.

"All right." Wufei readily agreed and moved to where the bags were sitting and lifted them onto the bed in front of the other boy. One by one, and in a great dramatic fashion, the Shenlong pilot removed the objects from the bag, watching the other boy's facial expressions. First he pulled out a folded cutting board, then long, thin dowels, bright red fabric, paper, string, a small saw, scissors and glue. Duo surveyed the contents of the now empty bags and looked up questioningly at the black-haired boy.

"We're going to make kites." he explained and was rewarded by sparkling eyes and an enormous smile.

They spent the entire morning crafting five kites. Wufei explained how making kites was a tradition in his clan. Each kite they made was a different style or size.

As Duo bent his head to finish the last touches on the fifth kite, Wufei excused himself to make some lunch. Duo looked up and nodded his thanks, then returned to his task. Twenty minutes passed before Wufei reentered the room, empty handed.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Duo nodded and put aside the last and drying kite. Then, with a curious look, questioned the clothing in Wufei's hands.

"How about a picnic outside?

Duo's eyes lit up again. Wufei unfolded the clothing to show Duo a pair of wide legged pants that looked to be part of a gi, black cotton material with a draw string waist. He helped Duo slip them on and then cautiously scooped him up into his arms and carried him through the cottage and out the front door. 

This was the first glimpse the American had of the cottage he'd been taken to days before. He saw that it sat on a small knoll with dotted with an elm tree here and there. And just to the left side of the knoll, was a large green, grassy field. His eyes wandered as his friend carried him towards a blanket had been laid out in the full early afternoon sunshine, well clear from the trees in the yard, with a large paper bag in the center of it. 

Wufei carefully set his friend down on the blanket, then joined him and opened the bag to empty their lunch out onto the blanket. "I have roast beef or peanut butter and banana. There's chips, grapes, cookies and root beer." The Chinese boy informed him. 

Duo's eyes sparkled as he smiled all the effort his friend had gone to, he'd even remembered what his favorite sandwich was. He listened as Wufei began talking lightly about the kites and the traditions of his family as they enjoyed their lunch and the sights, smell, and sounds of the late May afternoon.

Wufei cleaned up after they finished and put everything back into the bag. "I'll be right back." he said as he stood to take the bag back to the house.

Duo stretched out enjoying being outside and in the warm sunshine. He watched as the white scattered clouds above him were tugged across the sky by the spring breeze, leaving wispy trails behind them. He turned his head as his companion approached again, smiling as he saw that he carried all five kites in his hands.

"Want to see if they can fly?" he asked

Duo nodded eagerly and sat up.

One by one, Wufei would run across the field until the kite in tow took flight and soared in the wind high above them. Once up, the Shenlong pilot handed the string to the wounded boy letting him take over the ascent or descent of the colorful kite. 

It was nearly four in the afternoon by the time they had tested each kite to their satisfaction. Both boys lay on the blanket, side by side. Duo sighed contentedly. Hearing it, Wufei rolled onto his side to look at the other pilot. "I hope you know, Duo, that I consider you my friend. I might not show it as much as I did today, but it's nonetheless true. I hope you will consider me your friend."

Duo turned his head as the other spoke, his face peaceful but serious. "I do Wufei, and I'd trust you with my life. Thank you for this wonderful day. I'll never forget it."

The Shenlong pilot smiled, maybe the biggest smile Duo had ever seen. "Neither will I." he replied.

It was late in the evening three days later, just as the rain began to fall, when Heero walked into the cottage. The rain continued on for two more days and so did Duo's silence.

TBC


	7. Heero's turn

A Test of Friendship

By: Dyna Dee

Heero's Turn

It was late in the evening three days later, just as the rain began to fall when Heero walked into the cottage. The rain continued on for two days and so did Duo's silence. 

Quatre had taken Heero aside his first evening at the cottage and appraised him on Duo's improved condition and how each of them had gotten him to speak to them once again. "It's up to you if you want him to talk to you again, Heero." the Arabian informed the other pilot, unsure of Heero's reaction. In fact, he hadn't reacted or commented at all during the Arabian's report. Heero appeared to take in the information, process it, and store it for later use.

The small blonde decided to try again. "Duo won't speak as long as your present, and to tell you the truth, we all want him to be a part of us; to talk, laugh, and tease again. We want him to be himself and for our team to be whole. You need to see that it happens." he finished emphatically, his hands on his hips in a show of determination.

Heero listened, looking impassive, and nodded his head in understanding.

Wufei had removed his things from the bedroom he had shared with Duo at Heero's arrival. He would sleep on the couch for the remainder of their stay in the cottage. It was an unspoken, but understood rule that Heero always roomed with the pilot of Deathscythe, even if they weren't speaking.

The rain seemed to pause on the third day after Heero's arrival. Duo woke that morning to the sound of Heero's fingertips tapping on his keyboard. He turned his head to the Wing pilot next to him, fully dressed and sitting up in the bed, laptop positioned in front of him.

A slight knock sounded from the closed bedroom door.

"Come in." Heero's voice seemed loud and abrupt in the stillness of the morning.

The door opened and Quatre popped his head in. "Morning!" he said brightly seeing both pilots awake.

Heero mumbled something incoherent and Duo smiled, albeit weakly, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"There seems to be a break in the weather, so the three of us are walking into town. Do you want anything in particular?" Quatre smiled as he informed them of their desertion.

Duo's eyes opened wide. He shook his head emphatically and put his hand out imploringly.

The Arabian ignored him and continued. "Breakfast is in the oven keeping warm, and there's enough food in the refrigerator for lunch. We'll bring back dinner." he told them.

Duo shook his head and lifting his hand, pointing his index finger and then pressed his two fingers together. His eyes were begging for the blonde boy's help.

Quatre sighed. He shouldn't give in, but Duo looked desperate.

"All right, I'll help you to the bathroom before I leave." he said grudgingly as he moved into the room an towards the bedridden boy.

No sooner had the bedroom door closed behind them, when Duo began to speak in a rushed whisper. "Don't leave me here all day with him. I'll go crazy. He won't feed me or help me to the bathroom. Quatre this is just cruel and unwarranted punishment."

The blonde Arabian firmly shook his head. "You two need to work this out." he replied, trying hard to be unsympathetic to the other's pleas. 

"He doesn't want to be my friend." Duo hissed.

"Then why does he always room with you, Duo?" Quatre asked. "If anyone comes close to being his friend, it's you."

The braided boy shook his head sadly. "The only thing he seems to need is that damn laptop and a mission."

"He needs more than that." Quatre scolded him as they continued down the hall . "We all do. We need each other."

Duo jumped on one foot to grab hold of the edge of the sink in the bathroom to steady himself. "I won't speak to him if he doesn't show me he wants to hear me." he said determined.

"That's up to you." Quatre answered passively. "However, the three of us are going to town, and I'm trusting you to be fair if he makes a gesture. Remember, Heero is rather handicapped in this area, try to cut him some slack."

Duo shut the door firmly in front of his friend's face, unhappy with the whole situation.

When he opened it a short while later, the braided boy looked freshly washed and brushed and was ready to return to his room.

"Please don't go." he pleaded looking quite pitiful to Sandrock's pilot who had been patiently waiting for him to come out to help him back to his room.

"Save it for Heero." Quatre answered remarkably and uncharacteristically unsympathetic.

He helped the now petulant boy back to his bed and the three pilots exited the cottage soon after, leaving the Japanese boy with a schedule for Duo's medicine, meals, a strong admonition for Duo to stay off his leg, and that Heero work on the strained situation. 

To his credit, Heero did bring breakfast to Duo which consisted of an omelet, toast, and a glass of juice. He also cleared away the dishes when he finished eating but didn't return to the room for an hour. 

The bedridden boy was about to pull his hair out from boredom when he finally came back.

"What do you need?" Heero inquired seeing his apparent distress.

Duo pointed to his laptop next to his duffel bag, which Heero brought to him. Both boys opened their computers and sitting on the bed, worked away the morning.

Duo had just finished his twentieth game of solitaire when he shut down his lap top and closed the lid. It was 2:00 p.m and Heero was still working. He'd obviously forgotten about lunch and his antibiotics. With a sudden loud growl from the empty organ, Duo clutched his stomach as if to silence the noise. 

Heero looked up. "You're hungry?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The American gave him an exasperated look as he stated the obvious, his eyes looked heavenward as if to say "Why me?"

Heero stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Only slight noises came from the kitchen, yet in ten minutes, he returned with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches, two apples and two glasses of milk on a tray which he set in the middle of the bed. Moving over to his side and climbing on top of the bed, he pushed the tray up to rest between the two of them. They ate in silence, but Duo was acutely aware of the other boys scrutiny of him as he tried his best to ignore him. Finally, he turned his head to return Heero's gaze, his eyebrows arching up in a questioning pose.

Unabashed by the look, Heero studied his face, and the penetrating, curious eyes finally caused the braided boy to break eye contact, unable to bear the others scrutiny any longer.

"Why are you still angry with me?" Heero's voice made him jump with it's suddenness. Duo could tell from the tone and the look on his face that his roommate was honestly puzzled.

Shrugging in reply, the American realized the other just didn't get it, and probably never would, and sighed deeply with regret thinking they could never be friends again.

Realizing an answer wasn't forthcoming, Heero picked up the empty tray and returned it to the kitchen. 

When he returned from cleaning up a half hour later, he found the bed empty. Following the sounds he easily determined his charge had hopped down to the bathroom while he was in the kitchen. He waited outside the door until it opened. Duo jumped back, startled at his unexpected presence in the doorway.

Without permission, Heero took hold of his arm in an effort to support him back to the bed and settled him in.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked

Duo shook his head.

"Here." Heero held out his hand and Duo saw the container with his medication in his palm. "The list said you are to take this after you'd had your lunch."

Duo rolled is eyes, but took the container. He motioned that he needed water and the other boy promptly got sone for him.

Finally settling into a comfortable position, Duo watched as Heero moved to return to his side of the bed. "Do you want something to read?" he asked pausing at the dresser.

Duo shook his head.

"Your music?"

He nodded and gladly accepted the small case that held his portable mini-disc player, and music discs. He selected his music, put on the head phones, and turned it on. Nothing.......no sound, no music, and no escape from this situation. The batteries were dead. He began to rummage through his case and in his frustration, upended it, emptying everything onto the top of the blanket. The adaptor was gone. It just wasn't there. He reasoned that he must have left it in the dorm. He flopped down onto his pillow with a huff of exasperation.

"What's the matter?" Heero asked cooly, frowning at the interruption.

Duo pointed to the mini disc player and the batteries indicating silently that they were shot. He pointed to the adaptor input and shrugged.

Heero nodded and stood up, going to his duffle bag. He returned a moment later with the missing adaptor. "I found this under your bed as I packed up my things. I thought you might need it." he explained as he held it out towards the stunned looking boy.

Duo held out his hand to accept the adaptor, hardly believing his roommate had displayed some thoughtfulness. He brought his eyes up to meet Heero's and gave him with a grateful smile. Heero, surprising him further, smiled back. He even went as far as to plug the adaptor into the outlet behind the bed.

After putting on his headphones, Duo lay back on his pillows, contented for the first time that day as the rollicking rock music filled his senses.

He'd slept a long time and awoke feeling groggy to the sound of the voices of his companions. They seemed upset, the tone of their voices were definitely strained. His bedroom door was shut and the room was nearly dark. He looked out the window to see that it was barely daylight, probably near evening, and the skies were heavily blanketed with ominous, dark, rain heavy clouds. The voices clearly indicated that the others had returned.

Since he couldn't hear what was going on, or do much about anything, his attention turned to the glow of Heero's laptop resting next to him. Curious as to what his companion had been doing while he slept, he reached out and gently turned the glowing screen to face him.

He blinked at what he saw there. New orders had come. 03, 04, and 05 were to separately make their way to Quatre's desert base to prepare for an attack on Alliance and Oz military installations in that part of the world. The next part of the message was to Heero. Duo felt his heart lurch to his throat as he read it. 01 was ordered to obviate the presence of 02, dealing with the situation with his usual methods,.then proceed, when possible, to join the other three pilots, explaining to them, after the fact, the necessity of his actions.

"Damn!" Duo whispered softly to himself in shock. Heero was to eliminate him for being a weakness. Well, at least he thought that was what the word obviate meant-to eliminate, kill, 86 him. He realized that was most likely what the strained voices in the other room were arguing about--his death. They must have found out somehow and were trying to argue Heero out of his mission. He knew that Quatre would plead his cause, probably even Trowa and Wufei. But he knew little to nothing would stop Heero once he was assigned a mission.

'I need to get out of here.' he thought to himself as he frantically searched the room with his eyes, still hearing the arguing going in the other room. He eased himself off the bed and laying on the floor, pulled himself to his duffel bag. He found a pair of sweat pants and carefully eased them on. The sweatshirt followed, as well as socks and his gym shoes. He pulled out his book bag from school and quickly filled it with only the essentials. 

Once set, he determined a coarse of action. He obviously couldn't go out the bedroom door, his only chance was the window. Blowing his hair from out of his eyes, he scooted to the window. It was open to allow the cool air in and it took only a little effort to silently open it bit wider to accommodate his small frame.

His backpack went over the sill and landed with a small thumping sound onto the flowerbed below. Then pulling himself up, he eased himself over the edge. Holding himself by grasping the wooden sill, his legs dangling several feet from the ground, he paused for a moment to prepare himself for eminent pain. Then suddenly, he then let himself drop. Landing in the flowers his legs crumpled beneath him. Rolling with the momentum, he came to his knees, put his backpack on and stood on his good leg. Grateful that he hadn't injured himself any further, he took a deep preparatory breath before beginning to hop towards the garden and to the forested area behind it in the near distance.

TBC


	8. Final chapter

A Test of Friendship

By: Dyna Dee

Final chapter

Warnings: Heero may seem a bit OOC here, but I like to think they would all have needs and wants just like the rest of us.

The evening had advanced by the time the three returning pilots had finished with their sullen comrade. They had initially been upset over Heero's failure to win his partner over. After all, they had given him the whole day to accomplish the task. Then Heero informed them the of the new orders. Quatre became more upset, not wanting the strained situation to go on. Trowa had been affected by his partner's reaction and became grudgingly angry himself. Wufei carried on his own tirade about the injustice of the timing. After berating Heero for quite a long while, they sat down at the never used dinning table to form a strategy and plan for the next few days.

Quatre looked at his watch, surprised by the lateness of the hour. He went to the bedroom expecting his friend to be either elated to see him, or furious, but definitely hungry. What he didn't expect was the bed to be empty, with the exception of the glowing lap top.

The others looked up and curiously watched him as he raced from the bedroom in a frantic search of the rest of the cottage.

"He's gone!" he announced in disbelief and worry as he returned to the table.

"Gone. Gone where?" Heero asked rising from his chair.

Quatre looked at him exasperated. "How should I know, he's just gone!"

Heero went into the bedroom to look for himself. A chill breeze cooled the room considerably and the sound of the first raindrops hitting the open windowsill. He moved towards it, and opening it wider, looked out the window to the ground below. "He went out this way ." he called back as he observed the broken and crushed flowers below the outside of the window.

****

Collapsing to the ground once again, Duo groaned as he grabbed his leg to massage the cramped muscles. He never realized how hard it was to hop....and keep hopping. It was dark now, and under the cover of the trees it was becoming impossible to see. And he was miserably wet, as the canopy of the trees above him did little to shelter his shaking form from the chilling rain coming down in sheets above him. In the distance he could hear the sounds of a highway. If only he could make it there, he'd have a chance. He knew that if he could hitchhike back to his gundam before the others could find him, he could escape Heero. At least in Deathscythe he'd have a fighting chance against the perfect soldier. It wasn't much of a plan, but the only plan at the moment was to stay alive. He would think things out more thoroughly once inside the gundam's safe confines. He knew G would argue in his behalf, if he could just communicate with him. 

Pulling himself up the slick trunk of a tree, he paused at the sound behind him. Picking up the dropped tree branch that he'd found on the ground before sunset and, after breaking off unneeded limbs, formed a crutch that fit awkwardly under his arm. Pushing the wet hair out from in front of his eyes and shifting the crutch under his now sore underarm, he began in earnest to hobble through the woods once again toward the sounds of the highway. 

He stumbled again and cursed his weakness. Between his injury, illness, and inactivity, he had become pathetically weak. As his exhaustion spread through his body, he felt the unnatural desire to weep with frustration. The elements were not helping as the rain beat down and the wind swept chillingly through his sodden clothing. Under his breath, he let go a steady stream of curses, but stopped suddenly when in the distance he heard his name being called. Looking back, he could see the flicker of flashlights through the trees.

In desperation, he pressed forward, fighting his body for every foot of ground he covered, and wincing at the noise he made in his desperate attempt to escape.

Whether they saw or heard him he didn't know, but he knew for certain that they had spotted him. Desperate times called for desperate actions. He tossed the crutch and began to run, well, more like hobbled quickly, using both legs. His face scrunched up as he tried to ignore the pain shooting up from his leg as the sounds of pursuit drew closer. Though it seemed to him that his movements were alarmingly slow, he was running fast enough that when his foot caught hold of an unseen root, he went flying through the air, landing hard enough to leave him breathless.

Even as the air was knocked out of him, he grabbed behind his shoulder for his back pack and swinging it forward, fumbled for the zipper. He managed to find it, and unzipping it, reached inside and quickly found what he needed. As the flashlights shone blindingly down on him, he rolled onto his back and drew his gun up defensively, releasing the safety.

"Duo, what's the matter with you?" Wufei's voice challenged him. But on seeing the gun and the American's panicked expression, he held still several feet away from the boy on the ground both hands lifting to show he was weaponless.

"Stay back." the injured boy warned, gasping for breath while his straightened arms and hands holding the gun shook from a combination of cold, pain, and dread.

"Why did you run away?" Quatre's voice identified him as one of the shadows behind the flashlights.

"Did you t..th..th.think I would j...j..j.ust sit and let H..H..Heero blow me away?" he spat indignantly through chattering teeth.

"What? Why would he do that?" Trowa's voice sounded incredulous from the dark.

"New orders." Duo spat and blinked furiously as the rain sent rivulets of water down his face.

There was a long pause before Quatre spoke up. "You read his mission message, didn't you? From Dr. J."

"Is Heero with you?" Duo asked nervously, his eyes squinting against the lights as he tried to make out the silhouettes before him.

"No" Wufei answered. "We thought that he'd upset you today, so we told him to stay behind while we searched for you."

"Listen guys." Duo spoke rapidly. "You know Heero. He'll follow through on his orders. He'll complete the mission no matter what." There was an edge of pleading and hysteria to his voice. "Just, please, l..l..let me go. I know I can f..f..f.ight once my leg is better. It's ridiculous to eliminate me j..j...just because of an injury."

"I think you're mistaken." Wufei said, the tone of his voice was calm but firm. "We were just in a planning meeting and killing you was not a part of the agenda."

"Well the orders said Heero was to......" he stopped for a moment trying to remember the word Dr. J had used. "..obviate, yeah, I think that's the word, and to explain it to y..y.you guys after the fact why he h..h...had to do what he was ordered to do." He looked angrily up at the three somewhere in the dark shadows. "What does that sound like to you?" he challenged them, and cursed himself as his body shook from the cold beyond his control, the gun obviously wobbling in his trembling hands.

"I think" Quatre began slowly, "that we should give him the benefit of a doubt and ask him about the message and it's meaning. It could be that you misunderstood it."

The other two murmured their agreement.

Duo began to swing his gun back and forth. "No way. I'm not going like a sheep to the slaughter."

"We won't let him hurt you." Wufei's voice sounded a bit testy as he came out of the dark into the light of the others flashlights.

"Like you could stop him if he really wanted to kill me!" The Deathscythe pilot shouted.

"Duo." Trowa's voice was modulated for soothing the agitated pilot as he knelt down close to his feet. "We're your friends. If we say we won't let anything happen to you, don't you have enough faith in us to believe it?"

The braided boy froze as realization hit him. Here he had been demanding these friends prove themselves worthy of his friendship, which they had, and now Trowa had effectively turned the tables asking him to trust them. Was he as good a friend to them as they had proven they were to him, he wondered? He allowed his shaking arms to drop, the safety clicking on the gun.

"I trust you." he whispered tiredly as he put his life in their hands.

They each took turns carrying him back to the cottage where he was put in a hot bath to warm up and soak while the others dried off and talked to Heero.

Quatre knocked on the bathroom door before entering. Putting the lid down on the toilet seat, he sat on it, facing the sleepy boy, yet finally warmed up boy in the bath.

"Heero explained the message to us." he began, a serious look on his face. "He had submitted to Dr. J that since you won't be able to operate Deathscythe or travel for awhile, that he remove you and your gundam to a more convenient safehouse. Once we were gone he figured it would be impossible for you to get the necessities you needed at such a distance from a town. Heero was being given permission to proceed as he deemed fit and eliminate or "obviate" all traces of your being here. He was to tell us later as Dr. J knew we would want to stay to help you, and he needs us elsewhere."

**** A short while later, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted, Duo lay on his side facing the closed door, alone and silently berating himself with his thoughts and regrets. He felt terrible he'd misjudged Heero so thoroughly. The house had been quiet for at least a half hour when the door silently opened and shut quickly. Yet in that short moment, Duo saw that the rest of the house was dark telling him the others had all gone to bed. 

Heero appeared as a mere shadow as he moved across the room. There was a rustle of fabric being removed from a drawer and put on. Moments later, the weight on the bed announced that Wing's pilot had climbed into bed and slipped under the covers. 

Duo lay still, trying to feign sleep. The only sound in the cottage was the falling of rain on the housetop. Suddenly, he felt strong, calloused hands reach out and take hold of him and abruptly, but not ungently, pulled him back against Heero's solid chest, and arms of steel wrapped securely around his body as if to hold him in place. A panicked thought ran through his mind that Heero was going to kill him after all. But as he didn't have any strength left to fight, he forced himself to lay passive in the other's grip. He felt Heero's face brush gently, almost soothingly, against the side of his face, his breath warm and smelling of peppermint on his cheek, then he pulled back. 

"Have you given up on me completely?" His voice whispered in his ear, no longer sounding like the perfect soldier, but like that of a young, uncertain child.

Duo lay still, shocked, and not knowing quite what Heero's meaning or intent was.

"Don't give up on me yet, Duo." Heero quietly entreated. "I don't know much about being a friend, but I'll try...... if you'll show me. I......I...need you to be my friend." he said, his voice small and it almost had a pleading quality to it.

In an instant, memories flooded the braided boy of another time and place. Of the desperate need of a small child to have someone touch him in reassurance that all would be well, that he really wasn't alone in the struggle called life. Heero's hold on him now had the feel of such a touch. He sensed the platonic embrace was Heero's way to make a connection with another human being, just as he had with Solo, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen. He counted himself fortunate to have had those few fleeting times to give him the memory that he'd had what every child craved, if even for a short span of time, a sheltering, comforting embrace. An hold similar to that of Quatre's.

A recollection of a conversation between Quatre and Heero flashed in his mind. Quatre had greeted the all to a safehouse with a smile and a quick hug, and Heero alone had the balls to ask the Sandrock pilot, in his usual blunt manner, why he did that.

The blonde smiled, completely unembarrassed, and told the four that he was the youngest child and only male in a very affectionate family with twenty-nine sisters, and that hugging was a great part of his family and culture. His people, even the men, embraced each other warmly in greetings or farewells as a show of brotherhood. Even a kiss on the cheek was acceptable, though the Arabian teen said he'd not impose such a tradition on his friends, their being raised in a culture different from his. He said he'd refrain from the hug if it really bothered any one of them. As far as the Deathscythe pilot knew, not a one of them protested as Quatre kept up his tradition for greeting them or saying goodbye. It wasn't hard for Duo to catch on and began hugging the others also, though with a lot more restraint. It was usually one arm slung around the others shoulders, or a sound slap on their backs. He'd found the small physical contact filled a deep, longing need in him for affection.

And now, the hugging affliction seemed to have caught on as the boy they'd dubbed the Perfect Soldier was holding him against his chest. Duo sensed the other boy's need to be close, yet quite different than Quatre's reasons for hugging. He couldn't shake the feeling that it all felt hauntingly similar to feelings he'd had as a child when he struggled to survive on the streets of L2. It was a need to cling to someone who was stronger than you when life was unsteady and frightening. A silent promise of protection. And the most amazing thing of all was that Heero was following his emotions, even though they were as foreign to him as a lady's tea party, and he really had no clue as to how to go about it. Heero, it seemed, had chosen him to be that steady anchor when times got rough. What a precious gift of trust that was from one friend to another, and dammit, he wasn't going to let Heero down.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I won't do that again......I promise." Heero's soft voice cut through his thoughts, and Duo felt him pull his head back slightly, even as he kept his arm hold of the slight body in front of him.

The braided teen finally exhaled, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Reaching up, put his hands over his friend's, resting on his ribs, and patted them. "Thank you, Heero. I need you to be my friend, too, and I'll try to be a better friend to you." he promised.

Soon both boys drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep, strangely content in the unfamiliar embrace that was warm, comforting, and new to both of them. It seemed a physical symbol to both of them of their covenant of a new and renewed friendship.

End

Hope you enjoyed this little fic, and thanks to all for all the wonderful comments.

Look for the next installment of DFA, Quatre's List, coming soon.

  
  



End file.
